villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Ratigan/Gallery
Images and videos of the infamous rodent mastermind Professor Ratigan from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Gallery Images ''The Great Mouse Detective'' Dibujo090.jpg|The portrait of Ratigan Basil has. the-riminal-mastermind-professor-ratigan-34602978-1024-576.jpg|Ratigan showing his evil grin in the photo. Dibujo097.1.jpg|Ratigan's first appearance Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg|"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?" Ratigan hmmm.sized.jpg|Ratigan unamused face Dibujo114.jpg|"Yes...I would spend many sleepless nights if anything unfortunate were to befall her." FinishIt,Flaversham!.jpg|"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan smoking Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg|"Tonight is the night when our beloved queen celebrates her grand jubilee." Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg|"Thanks to our friend, Mr. Flavershamm..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.jpg|"... it will be a night..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1677.jpg|"...that she will never forget." Dibujo130.jpg|"Her last night, and my first..." Dibujo131.jpg|"... as Supreme Ruler..." Dibujo136.jpg|"... of all Mousedom!" Dibujo138.jpg|Ratigan straightens his hair great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1730.jpg|"From the brain that brought the Big Ben caper" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1737.jpg|"The head that made headlines in every newspaper." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg|"An wondrous things like the Tower Bridge job" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1749.jpg|"That cunning display that made London a sob" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1753.jpg|"Now comes the real tour de force. tricky and wicked, of coarse" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1773.jpg|"My earlier crimes were fun for their times but now that I'm at it again." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg|"An even grimmer has been simmering..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg|"...in my great criminal brain" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1796.jpg|Ratigan's thugs praise his plan Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg|Ratigan carried up by his thugs great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1851.jpg|"but it hasn't always been champagne and caviar. I had my share of adversity..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg|"...thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, BASIL OF BAKER STREET" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.jpg|"For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1904.jpg|"But, all that's in the past." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|"This time, nothing, not even Basil,..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1913.jpg|"...can stand in my way!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|"All will bow before me!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1954.jpg|Ratigan's reaction to Bartholomew accidentally calling him a rat great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|"What was.... THAT?!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg|"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg|"I AM NOT A RAT!!!" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|"My dear Bartholomew. I'm afraid you've gone upset me." Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2019.jpg|"You know what happens when someone upsets me..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg|Ratigan summons Felicia Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2094.jpg|Ratigan showing no remorse to Bartholomew's death great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2128.jpg|"Oh, Felicia, my precious. My baby! Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg|"And now... as you were singing..." great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2219.jpg|Ratigan in his ruling dress Ratigan_confronts_Flaversham_again.jpg|"Ah, Mr. Flaversham!" Allow_me_to_present.jpg|"Allow me to present..." Your_charming_daughter.jpg|"...Your charming daughter." Mousedetective459.jpg|"Oh, I just love tearful reunions." Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|Ratigan seething with fury when Fidget reports that Basil's on the case. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4425.jpg|"Poor Basil. Oh, he is in for a little surprise..." Dibujo373.jpg|"Though frankly, I expected you 15 minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, ol' boy?" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-5791.jpg|Ratigan grinning evilly at Basil Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-5821.jpg|"Oh by the way, Basil,..." Dibujo385.jpg|"...I just love your disguise." Dibujo396.0.jpg|"Really. One would hardy recognize you." Dibujo398.jpg|"The greatest... detective... in all Mousedom! " Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|"I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all." Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6101.jpg|"Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. See what you can do with the proper motivation?" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg|Ratigan appears in his royal garb, to the shock of the crowd Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7207.jpg|"THIS IS MY KINGDOM! (laughs maniacally) Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7307.jpg|Ratigan's furious stare as the people are agreeing that Ratigan shouldn't be king THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part15_00001.jpg|Ratigan groans as he was called as a sewer rat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7409.jpg|"Leave where you are, or the girl DIES!" OliviaandRatigan.jpg|"Would you kindly sit down and shut UP!" Dibujo536.jpg|"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg|"Excellent idea!" RatiganThrowingFidget.jpg|Ratigan throws Fidget to his death Dibujo543.jpg|Ratigan screaming like Arnold Schwarzenegger when he notices in horror that he is heading straight towards Big Ben. great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7742.jpg|Ratigan's evil grin as he makes an attempt to kill Basil great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|Ratigan knocks Basil out... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7773.jpg|...only to get his cape stuck in a cape. great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7822.jpg|Ratigan watches Basil and Olivia escape,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg|...which makes him so enraged... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7831.jpg|...which makes his eyes red, showing his mental breakdown great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.jpg|Ratigan tears most of his clothes,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg|...chases Basil in rage,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7885.jpg|...reveals his true vicious form,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7886.jpg|...lunges at Basil,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg|...and taking the detective with him. great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7939.jpg|Ratigan about to ambush Basil great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7949.jpg|"There is no escape this time Basil!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7963.jpg|Ratigan savagely attacks Basil... Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7971.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7989.jpg|...and makes him be out of the hands of the clock... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|...but Basil hangs on, enraging him,... Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8007.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8011.jpg|...so Ratigan makes him lose his grip. great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8021.jpg|Ratigan's evil grin when he believes that his archenemy is dead great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8023.jpg|"I'VE WON!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8027.jpg|Ratigan laughs evilly, thinking Basil was dead... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|...but is surprised that Basil was still alive great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg|Ratigan tries to figure out what Basil means by ringing the bell great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8051.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Ratigan loses his balance after the bell rang,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8058.jpg|...roars in rage as he is heading to Basil,... great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8060.jpg|...and tries to bring Basil with him great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan falls to his doom Other Appearences Ratiganhom.png|Professor Ratigan in House of Mouse. Rats.png|Ratigan with Jaq, Gus, Bernard and Bianca 118.jpg|Ratigan in Disney Vinylmation Videos The Worlds Greatest criminal mind (Ratigan's song)- The Great Mouse Detective (1986) The Queen - Basil The Great Mouse detective (1986)|Ratigan traps the Queen The Great Mouse Detective Big Ben Chase HD|Ratigan’s attempt to kill Basil and his death Category:Galleries